That Fatal Blow
by KNDfreak
Summary: Everyone knows hinata trains hard, but when it pushes her to the edge, it forces her to relax for two weeks. Not only that, but causes her father to disown her and gets closer to Naruto! NH, slight SS.
1. Overworked and disowning

It was a very hot day in Konoha, and by hot, I mean **hot**. It was so hot, that most of the people stayed inside, even the people that were suspose to sell things to other people. It's been a week since Naruto and Sasuke came back and about time they reached the village, the heat had tooken it's toll. So, why in the world would anybody want to come out in this heat? That question you should be asking to Hinata, the only person out. Near the woods, hinata had been practicing similar moves that she had done when she was young at the waterfall. Only, instead of drips of water, it had pieces of grass and leaves and kept attacking a tree. _Again._ She thought, and kept doing the moves all over again. When she got hot and tired, she took off her coat, hoping that if she had less pieces of clothing (not like that pervs), it would prevent anything from happening to her. Little did she know how wrong she was. Just as she was about to hit the tree again, a wave of pain came crashing from her head to her feet, causing her to scream and faint. Moments later, hinata woke up to see a pink-headed girl with green eyes.

"Oh thank kami you're awake!" Sakura said, smiling before she open the door and called out to the hokage.

"Hokage-sama, she's awake!" Tusande came in, smiling down at hinata. She blinked.

"Hokage-sama, what am I doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I was hoping you would tell me. Kiba and Shino heard you scream and find you laying on the ground." Tusande said. _Kiba-kun? Shino-kun?_ Hinata looked over her side to see her teammates standing there. Kiba waved.

"So, hinata, what happened?" She asked. Hinata started to blush.

"Well, I was training and-"

"Wait, training? In this heat? Even naruto wouldn't be training!" Sakura exclaimed, causing tusande to glare at her. She covered her mouth, preventing anything else from escaping her mouth.

"Go on."

"Like I said, I was training when all of a sudden, a wave of pain came hurling from my head to my feet. That's all I know." Hinata said. Tusande thought about it.

"Hmm, it looks like you overworked youself hinata." Hinata nodded slowly. Tusande sighed. She knew hinata always trained hard, but this has gone far enough. For god's sake, it's over 90 degrees! She looked at her.

"Hinata, for two weeks you are not to train anymore, got it?" Hinata eyes went wide and just before she made a fuss, tusande continued. "At this rate, you may have gotten a stroke or even death!" That shut her up. Sakura looked at her. _Hinata._ She thought.

"But hokage-sama!" Kiba started to whine, but shino got to him before she could.

"Kiba, do you not understand why hinata cannot train? It's the simple fact that she might die due from the heat combined with training hard." He said. Kiba growled. Why did he always make him feel dumb?!

"I know that, but-"

"Kiba, shino's right." Hinata said, even thought she's totally against the idea. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to give up! Kiba grunted but gave up anyways. After a few medical treatments and staying in the hospital, hinata finally recovered and was on her way home when she saw boxes and her little sister who was pushing the boxes out.

"Hibani (I know, it's wrong, I can't spell her name for shit!), what's this?" She asked. Hibani looked at her big sister with tearful eyes.

"Father's disowning you."

_Please R&R _


	2. Living with Narutokun

Hinata eyes went wide.

"W-what?" Hanabi nodded sadly.

"He's disowning you and is putting you out of the house. I'm sorry." She whispered, hugging her. Hinata sighed as she hugged back.

"It's okay. I should have known this was going to happen." She smiled, but then frowned. "But where am I going to live?" She asked mostly to herself. Hanabi shrugged as she wiped away the tears.

"I'm so sorry hinata-chan. I-I was trying to prevent it! I gave him reasons!" She stumbled out, tears still spilling. Hinata just smiled.

"It's okay, but do you know why he's putting me out?" She asked. It was so unlike her father to do this at the last minute. Hanabi nodded.

"It's because of the training incident. Kiba told neji and neji told father and now..." Hinata sighed. Kiba couldn't keep his mouth shut for one second? _But then again, it'll be weird if he did._ She thought quietly.

"Well, I'll see you later hanabi, that is, IF father allows it." Hanabi started to cry again as hinata grabbed the heavy boxes and walked away from the compound. When she reached the streets, everyone was looking at her, as if she was new or something. _Where will I go? Where will I live? Who's going to help me now?_ She thought as she sighed. The heat was really beating down on her. In fact, she put down the boxes and sat. _It's too hot for this. I wonder if hokage-sama could get me a house of some sort._ She thought.

"Hinata?" She knew that voice. Hinata started to blush when she saw who was standing next to her.

"N-naruto-kun!" She exclaimed. Naruto smiled but then frowned.

"What's going on? Are you moving?" He asked. Hinata looked at the boxes and sighed.

"No, my father put me out. I have nowhere to go now." She mumbled, looking at the ground. How embarrassing. 17 years old and she got kicked out of the house.

"Hey, maybe you should live with me!" Naruto said, smiling. "Grandma Tusande just got me an apartment that have at least five different rooms. I could use the company." He said. Hinata started to blush. _Living with Naruto-kun?_ She thought about it, but waved it off.

"I-I can't. It'll be bothersome." Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's no trouble at all. And besides, I heard about the training accident." Hinata blushed. Does the world know too?

"I-I just pushed myself too much, t-that's all." She said.

"Yeah, and if you keep doing that, you'll be dead. I don't want you to die." He said, causing her to blush even more. Hinata sighed. Looks like she don't have a choice, now, does she? The hear will kill her faster then you can complain about the weather.

"O-okay n-naruto-kun." She said. Naruto smiled.

"Great!" Then he grabbed the boxes and looked at her, smile growing even wider. Hinata almost caught herself from swearing that it'll fall off one day. "Come on, I'll show you where I live!" And that he did. The apartment was near the hokage tower that fitted between it and another house.

"Hey hinata, can you do me a favor and get the key out of my pocket?" Hinata blushed a full time red and did what she told. When she open the door, she was amazed that the inside was bigger. The living room had flat screen tv on the wall and below it was a fire place.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." He said, going up the stairs. Hinata sunk all of it in and, like naruto said, lead her to a room out of five. She was amazed. The wall color was lavender, the bed was almost the size as Texas, she had her very own tv and shower and a view! Talk about living the sweet life. She looked at naruto as he put the boxes down.

"H-how?"

"Grandma Tusande gave it to me as a welcome back present since my old apartment was badly ruined." Naruto said, twiching slightly. Hinata walked in the center of now hers room, still amazed.

"And y-you live here? By yourself?" Naruto nodded.

"Well, I'll let you unpack now. Let me know if you need anything! Oh, and there's a pool in the backyard, if you like to, you know." He said, shutting the door. It only a second for hinata to jump on the bed. _I'm living with Naruto-kun! In a freaking hotel!_ She thought. For her, life couldn't any better. Suddenly there was a knock at the main door. Hinata open the door and went downstair to see Sakura.

"Hey naruto." Then she spotted hinata. She blinked.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" She asked. Hinata looked at the ground, ashamed.

"She's living here. Hiashi-sama kicked her out." Naruto said. Sakura gasped and hugged hinata.

"Oh you poor thing! Are you okay?" Sakura asked. Suddenly Sasuke arrived and raise an eyebrow when he saw hinata.

"Hn, dobe, what's hinata doing here?" Naruto slightly glared.

"If you must know teme, she's staying with me. Hiashi kicked her out." Why must he say 'kicked' her out? He only disowned her! Sasuke looked at her, rasing an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"M-my training accident."

"Oh. I heard about that from Sakura. You okay?" Hinata nodded. Huh, guess the whole world DOES know.

"Anyways, why are you two here?" Naruto asked. Sakura pouted.

"What? Can't friends hang around?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at her and she sighed. "Okay, hokage-sama wants to see us. Mission time, as you already know." Naruto smiled.

"Alright!" Naruto said and looked at hinata. "Be right back hinata-chan!" With that all three of them left. Hinata still stood there, blinking. _He actually called hinata-chan!_ She thought before passing out.


	3. Your figure is showing

At the apartment, hinata was finishing packing when she remembered what Naruto told her. _A pool in the backyard._ She thought and looked out the window to see a large kidney-shaped pool. She blinked. _I guess I could take a dip in the pool. After all, it's hot._She thought and took out two different bathing suits. One was a two piece bikini that had lavender flowers with purple stones in the center of each flower. The other was a one piece that was dark blue, just like the color of her hair. Hinata picked the two piece, since lavender was her favorite color. When she reached outside, she dipped her toe in the water. Surprisingly, the water was cool. She smiled. _I could get use to this._She thought as she made her way into the pool. Her hair had spread in each direction as she started to swim. Hinata smiled to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed the water with her family, let alone go to the beach. Then she dipped her head in the water and started to swim downwards. Her hair started to flow with the water. Even though she's just in a pool, she felt like she's under the ocean. Hinata closed her eyes, smiling. Then, she open her eyes and reached the surface, wiping away the water dips from her face and headed to the end of the pool. Just as she got out, She heard the door open and hut. Her eyes went wide as she wipped her head around to see it was Naruto! _Oh no! I can't let him see me like this!_But it was too late. Naruto was in the kitchen long enough to see her in her bikini. He blushed.

"H-hinata-chan?!" Hinata blushed as she covered herself.

"N-naruto-k-kun." She studdered out, but Naruto wasn't paying attention to her face. More like, her chest. It was bigger then Sakura's and slightly the same size as Tusande's. All this time he thought she had a small chest and the size was mostly the jacket's. Boy was he wrong. Hinata started to blush even more when she saw that Naruto was looking at her breast. Maybe he didn't like it.

"N-naruto-kun." She mumbled out. Naruto shook his head and looked at her, smiling.

"I'm sorry." _But DAMN! You're hotter then the sun!_He thought, blushing slightly. Hinata shook her head and started to go to her room. Naruto, as much as he tried, couldn't get hinata's breast out of his mind. The top was squeezing them together so it made it hard not to notice. With hinata, she was drying off her hair, which became puffy and wavy which made it longer then it was suspose to. She had changed her clothing into something comfortable like a pair of jeans and a T-shirt which was sparkling pink. She started to comb her hair and sighed_. Naruto-kun saw me. Was I pretty then Sakura? Or just a normal girl with pale white skin and white eyes to match_?She looked at herself and felt a little shy, but she really shouldn't. The shirt had shown her curves and her breast. Her jeans made her butt look bigger, but that's most jeans. In short, she looked like a young, beautiful teenager, but had everything a girl wished they had and envied. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She got up and open the door, revealing Naruto. He looked up and down at her, blushing. She too blushed.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Naruto blinked and shooked his head.

"No, it's just that...." He blushed. "You look beautiful." Hinata blushed and smiled_. N-naruto-kun called me beautiful_! She thought.

"T-thank y-you." Naruto smiled.

"Don't mention it. Hey, I was wondering if you like to get some ramen with me." Hinata blinked_. I-Is he asking me o-out_? She thought, but ignored it as she smiled and nodded. Naruto smiled.

"Great! I'll be waiting when you're done." He said, shutting the door. Hinata sighed. _Ramen. _She thought, putting on her pink and white tennis shoes which she never got a chance to wear. She walked downstairs where Naruto was waiting.

"You ready?" She nodded. He grabbed her hand and went out the door. Hinata blushed. _H-he's touching my hand._Hinata smiled as they turned the coner to the Ramen shop. There, shikamaru, ino, chouji, sakura, saskue, lee, tenten, and neji were sitting in a circle when they saw them, or, rather, saw her. Hinata blushed when everyone looked at her with either eyes wide or jaws dropped.

"H-hinata-chan?" Sakura wispered.

"YOSH! HINATA, YOU'RE LOOKING PRETTY TODAY!" Lee yelled, causing everyone to glare him.

"Lee....shut...up." Sakura growled. Lee nodded and lowered himself. Suddenly, Ino got up and cupped one of her breast. This caused hinata to create a new color of red and gasped.

"I-Ino-chan!" Ino looked at her.

"What? I'm just trying to see if these are bigger then they look. Hmm, you D-cup?" Sakura got up.

"Ino! Have you lost your mind?!" Ino shrugged and walked away.

"She's a D-cup." Tenten blinked, looking straight at hinata, who only coward behind naruto. Naruto blinked, looking at the shy girl.

"When did you get those hinata?" Tenten asked. Hinata peeked around naruto, looking at her.

"I-I don't know. I'm gifted, I guess." Sakura pouted.

"Hinata, I'm jealous. You're bigger then me and Ino!" This caused her to blush again, trying so hard not to faint about that. Neji just looked at his cousin. What had Naruto done to her??

"And those curves! Hinata, where did those curves come from?!" Sakura said. Hinata just shrugged as she looked at her cousin.

"N-neji?"

"Naruto, what did you do to her?" Naruto blinked.

"Nothing."

"Naruto..."

"Honestly!"

"Neji-san, n-naruto-kun did nothing w-wrong. I picked out this outfit m-myself." Neji just looked at her, as if not believing a word she said.

"Neji, if hinata said naruto didn't do anything, then believe it." Tenten stated firmly. Neji sighed and let it go. Naruto smiled.

"Well, love to stay and chat, but me and hinata have to go. See ya!" He said, pushing her out.

"Don't forget! We need to talk about your outfit hinata!" Ino yelled as they left. Hinata blushed, but looked at Naruto.

"I-I thought we were getting ramen." She said, confused. Naruto smiled.

"We will, but we can't have everyone look at you like that." He said. Hinata smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She mumbled.


	4. Damn it, Not Again!

**Me: Okay, so, I haven't updated in a while, sue me (jk, don't do that I have nothing but my clothes, shoes, and games)**

**DN: What made you update NOW?**

**Me: I was bored.....I have nothing better to do so don't ruin it!**

**DN: Sheesh, pushy much?**

Hinata couldn't believe it. When her and Naruto's friends decided to leave, the stand was nearly packed! She kept bumping into people and sometimes, tripping over her own two feet. When they finally got a chance to sit down, Ayame was there.

"Hey Naruto! Glad to see you again!" Naruto grinned.

"Hey Ayame! Is your old man here?" Ayame smiled.

"Of course, Daddy just in the kitchen for a bit. Can I take order or should I wait?" Ayame then looked over at Hinata and gasped. "Oh my kami! I didn't see you there, you was just so quiet I thought Naruto came in by himself!" Hinata blushed a bit.

"I-It's okay."

"Hey, Ams, why is there so many people here?" Ayame blinked and blinked again.

"Why, don't you know? It's a singing contest tonight. These people are just late signing in." She sighed.

"Are you okay? Wait, let me guess, pork ramen?" Naruto nodded.

"And what you like young lady? Oh, kami, Naruto! Why didn't you tell me her name?!" Ayame shouted at the blonde. Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Uh, sorry. Ayame, this Hinata. Hinata, Ayame." Hinata nodded.

"Nice to meet you _finally. _Naruto talks about all of his friends, but you....you're quite different. If he could, he could write an autobiography about you." She giggled, causing them both to blush. _N-naruto....talks about me?_ She thought.

"Um, whatever Naruto-Kun is getting." She said as Ayame nodded.

"Right, two pork ramen." She said. She didn't miss the blush the two had, so an idea started to form in her head.

"Hey, free ramen is on the house tonight. Maybe you two can come. And maybe, one of you will go up and sing for us tonight?" She said, playing innocent. Hinata eyes went wide. _Just as bad as Sakura!_ She thought.

"Sure! Any place with free ramen is good to me!" Naruto said, totally missing the part about singing. Ayame giggled as she went off to get their order in. Hinata, however, looked like she was about to faint. Naruto caught this, and immediately started to be concern.

"Hey hinata, you alright?" He asked, placing a hand over her head. Hinata fainted.


	5. Singing Contest

**Me: I was just looking over my stories hit list and imagine my surprise when I realize that Marks has over 39 thousands hits......**

**DN: Damn**

**Me: I know and I'm REALLY going down hill with the other NaruHina stories, I need to pick up the paste and 100 favorites for Marks as well**

**DN: Double damn**

**Me: Yeah that's what I said**

Hinata sighed as she picked up her T-shirt from the drawer. It wasn't a the fact that she was going out, but it _whom_she was going out with. Blushing slightly, Hinata brushed her hair into a ponytail and went downstairs. Naruto wasn't down there yet, so it must have mean that he was still getting dress. Hinata looked at the living room and sat down. It's been two days already and she still wasn't comfortable with the fact that she was living with Naruto. It had been her long life dream, but when she got older, not now. _The only reason he was willing to do so is because I'm weak._ She thought and sniffled. _If he hadn't, I'm sure the villagers would have thought of me as a disgrace as well and would left me dead._

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked up and to her amazement, Naruto would really.......

"Hot!" She gasped out, but then placed her hands on her mouth, blushing. Naruto blinked, blushing as well.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, what I m-ment to say w-was it's really hot in here, b-but you look great N-Naruto-kun." She said, still blushing but was smiling. Naruto smiled, the blushing never fading away.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. Come on, Sakura-chan and the others are waiting for us!" _Why Sakura?_ She thought sadly, but smiled none the less.

"O-okay." With that, the two left the apartment. During the walk, some of the villagers looked at the two and smiled. Only Hinata saw this and blushed before looking at Naruto. _Um, Ayame-chan wants me to sing. I know she wants me to, but what song? You Belong With Me? Overused, I Hate That I Love You? No, I don't hate Naruto-kun. What to sing?_

"Hey, Hinata? Are you okay? You're quiet?" Naruto asked, looking worried. Hinata smiled while blushing. _He's such a sweet person, but also dangerous. _She blinked. _I got it! _She looked at Naruto whose eyes are still on her.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." She said quietly. Naruto smiled.

"Good, we're almost there." He said. Hinata's smile grew. _Naruto-kun, if you only knew what you do to me._When they finally reached the Ramen Stand, everyone in the village was either eating, talking, or singing. The Naruto's group (Sakura and Sasuke, Lee and his girlfriend June (yes, the month), Chouji and his girlfriend Rayne, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino) was sitting down, talking among themselves when Hinata got up.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Sakura asked with Sasuke's arms around her.

"I-I'll b-be r-right back." She said and walked to Ayame and her dad. Ayame smiled.

"Hey Hinata, I see you're taking my offer?" Hinata nodded. Ayame shooted away her dad, who smiled in returned.

"I see Naruto got good taste." He said and walked away. Hinata blushed.

"S-so, how long is the list?" She asked shyly. Ayame looked at it and groaned.

"You're up right after Gai." Hinata eyes went wide and started to giggle. Then, her giggle started to become laughter, causing Ayame to laugh as well. The people near them looked at them as if they're nuts.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Ayame pointed at the stage Gai was coming on. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. (Guess what song he's going to sing xD)

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Loves going to leave me_

It was more then anyone could take and Hinata started out laughing on the floor. The group turned to her, shocked and amused.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

Ayame started to choke as her eyes swelled up in tears. _Oh kami, keep that shirt on! _She thought and it went on like that until the song ended. Gai walked off, feeling proud while everyone else, well, lets just say, they're gonna have nightmares. Ayame looked at Hinata, who dusted herself off and surprisingly, avoided death (I'm in the same boat right now XDDDD).

"Do you have a song you're going sing?" Hinata nodded.

"Yep. Sweet Dreams." Ayame squealed.

"Oh I love that song! Lets see if Naruto will get the message." Hinatablushed slightly and smiled. She then made her way to the stage. Everyone looked at her, curious as to what the heir was doing (or at least, the use to be heir). She looked over at the group, who was shocked to see her there, especially Naruto.

"Song dedicated to a special someone." She said, blushing even worse. Everyone, but Naruto, smiled as they realized who that someone was.

_Turn the lights on!_

She started as the techno beat played.

_Every night I rush to my bed_

_With hopes that maybe I'll get chance to see you_

_When I close my eyes_

_I'm going out of my head_

She twirled as everyone whooed her.

_Lost in a fairy tale_

_Can you hold my hand and be my guide?_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_And I hope it rains_

_You're the perfect lullaby_

She closed her eyes as image of her and Naruto under the midnight sky, raining. He was holding her as she cried on his shoulder. She open her eyes.

_What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_Turn the lights on!_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

Then, she imagine Naruto covering her, bleeding heavily. She loved those pics, cause with them, she created her own story. The crowd smiled as they clapped their hands together.

_Somebody pinch me your love's too good to be true_

_Turn the lights on!_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't going nowhere_

_Baby as long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or beautiful nightmare_

Even this, Naruto couldn't figure it who was the one that hold Hinata'sheart. He was a little sad about it, but if Hinata loves him, then he have nothing to complain about. **You're an idiot. **Kyuubi said, but continued to listen to Hinata's singing.

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_I mention you when I say my prayers_

_I wrap you around all my thoughts_

That was the sad part for Hinata. Every day, she mentions Naruto in her thoughts and prayers. Every day, and she still didn't have the courage to have a decent talk with him. Oh well.

_Boy you're my temporary high_

_I wish that when I wake up you're there_

_To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies _

_And I hope it rains _

_You're the perfect lullaby_

_What kind of dream is this?_

Another picture of a sweet dream popped in her head. This time, it's with Hinata kissing Naruto. She was wearing a white dress and Naruto wearing a white suit.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_Turn the lights on!_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me your love's too good to be true_

Hinata had always thought that Naruto was too good to be true. After all, who would have so much faith for someone who was disowned by her own father?

_Turn the lights on!_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't going nowhere_

_Baby as long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

At this part, Hinata looked directly at Naruto, who blinked confusingly. Sakura and Ino shook their heads.

_Tattoo your name across my heart_

_So it will remain_

_Not even death can make us part_

_What kind of dream is this?_

Then she stopped the eye contact, making Naruto even more confused. **You're such a moron it's not even funny.**Kyuubi said, causing Naruto to growl.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_Turn the lights on!_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me your love's too good to be true_

_Turn the lights on!_

He didn't get it. He just didn't get it. Hinata wanted to cry, but refuse and made eye contact once more. Something in his brain must have clicked because his eyes went wide with realization and he started to blush.

_My guilty pleasure I ain't going nowhere_

_Baby as long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beauitful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

At the end, everyone started clapping and whistling. Hinata looked over at Naruto, but he wasn't there. At all. Hinata frowned and wanted to cry so badly. He had rejected her. After all this and he rejected her. Hinata made her way down the stairs when someone pulled her. She was about to scream when warm lips stopped her. Hinata eyes went wide and before she knew it, she was sinking into the kiss. They broke apart. Hinata open her eyes to meet blue ones.

"Thanks."


	6. Love and Trouble

**Me: I know. I'm SO so so so late to update, but as I said on A Dark Angel's Love, my cpu has been busted and now on my recently updated profile, I will be continuing ALL of my stories and when I finish them, I will put up new stories. However most of them will be KH and Jak and Daxter stories, so not a big fan of yaoi, yuri, Kingdom Hearts, OR Jak and Daxter? Do not read them. I will probably add new Naruto stories from time to time but that's about it. Anyways, enjoy this chap of That Fatal Blow!**

"So...how long have you liked me?"

Naruto blinked as he looked down at the blue haired girl beside him as they walked around in the village on a clear night.

"Um, let's see," Naruto started to think about how long he'd liked the girl as said girl shifted uncomfortably waiting for his answer. "I think...I think it started when we were at the Academy, when you had to battle Neji." At this, Hinata frozed as inner Hinata did a double take.

In case most of you failed to realize, you don't point out a girl's flaws. Ever. Not unless you don't want your dick anymore and perfer to be a female.

Naruto blinked as he looked at the frozen Hinata behind him.

"Uh, Hinata?"

"You mean to tell me that you'd liked me when I got my ASS KICKED BY NEJI?" She glared at him with the most heated glaze anyone has ever seen, let alone on Hinata. Naruto started to panic. Had he just screwed up his relationship already?

"No! No no no no! That's not what I meant! What I meant to say was that that was the first time I ever _saw_ you!"

"AND NOW I'M AN INVISIBLE _**WALL?**_" Naruto was seriously boned if even _he'd_ pissed off Hinata.

"No!"

"DAMN IT NARUTO! YOU'RE LUCKY I LOVED YOU SINCE WE WERE AGES NINE AND TWELVE!" She huffed before kissing him on a cheek. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Uuuuh...what?"

"While you were busy drooling over Sakura, I've been in love with you. Why do you think I always stutter and faint when I see you?" Naruto blinked slowly.

"Oh. I just thought you were always getting sick. How dumb of me."

"Very dumb." She smiled lightly at him. "But that's what makes you lovable, Naruto. You're so dumb it's cute." Naruto blinked, wondering if he should feel offended or not. Looking down at the shy girl who suddenly got the confidence to kick his ass for bringing up a bad memory, he realized she hadn't meant it in a bad way, and that's all it took to hug Hinata with all his might.

Hinata, who had been worried that she had somehow broke her boyfriend, blushed at the contact and hugged back.

"Thank you, Hinata." He whispered, tears sliding down his face. "Thank you for loving me like the way that you do. It was all I ever wanted when I was ten." Hinata felt her heart break at that, but manage to stop the tears before they came.

"I know." She whispered back, her fist tighting in his jacket. "I know."

Meanwhile, a sudden spy ninja was watching the scene unfold with slight disgust before turning around and heading back to a certain household. Back with Naruto and Hinata, he tighten his hold on her. She may not have been able to sense it, but he did felt an unwelcome presense while they were in their moment. He growled at the thought and squeezed Hinata harder, causing her yelp.

"N-Naruto! Stop, you're hurting me!" At this, Naruto paused and let go of her.

"Sorry Hina-chan." She just smiled.

"It's okay. Lets just go home, please? It's getting cold." With a nod, the two head home, with Naruto throwing glances over his shoulder.

He may not know who was spying on them, but he'll be damned if he'd let this good thing get away from.


	7. More Fluffyness!

**Me: This chap is dedicated to my fav Skillet song, Comatose. Seriously, if you haven't heard it before, you should. SKILLET FTW!**

The two had walked in Naruto's, oops, I mean, _their_ apartment as they continued to chat.

"Hey, Naruto?" Hinata spoke in a soft voice.

"Hmm?" He looked at her as he went into the kitchen to fix them a hot cup of tea. Hinata shyly followed, wondering if she was dreaming or not. _If it is, don't wake me. I love this dream the more it goes on._ She thought as she watched the love of her life concentrate on making the tea WITHOUT burning it. "There's something you wanted to say, Hina-chan?" Naruto looked up and blinked. She just smiled.

"What was 'squeezing me until I go pop' about? You know, when we were hugging?" A dark look shadow over the blond's face, and for a moment, Hinata had thought she had did something wrong.

"It's nothing, Hina-chan. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"It's _fine_." He hissed, glaring at her. Hinata felt her heart drop at the look and twirled her fingers around, forcing back the tears. Seeing this, Naruto felt guilty. After all, it wasn't her fault that they were being followed during their walk home. But Naruto really didn't want her to worry and thought of losing her was such a painful thought. "Sorry, Hinata. Just...we were being followed during the walk." At this, Hinata looked up.

"Oh? By who, Naruto-kun?"

"Don't know, but I have a feeling that they might be after you and I don't want to take that chance." Hinata looked confused.

"What chance?"

"The chance of losing you. So please, Hinata, for the sake of me as your boyfriend, if I'm not there and that stalker decides to make a move, run." Hinata was surprise at the amount of seriousness in his voice, but his eyes spoke valumes. He, too, felt like this was dream come true, and for to be taken away was probably his worst nightmare.

"I..." She was speechless. Here was her admirer, practically begging on his knees, telling her to run from near danger. She didn't know if she felt honored or what at such a selfless thought. She sighed and looked at him with the same loving eyes when they were first walking. "Okay, Naruto. Anything for you."

Naruto smiled, the stress finally leaving him alone. This should have worried Hinata, but she knew it was all for a good cost.

Suddenly, there was loud screetch and two looked at the pot on the stove. Getting up, Naruto walked over and turned it off before pouring the herban tea into the cups. Hinata wistfully thought this scene was all too cute as well as comfortable, since nobody was saying anything.

"There ya go! One herban tea for you and one for me!" He said, that wonderful smile that made Naruto Naruto on his face. Hinata hummed as she closed her eyes, before looking at the blond before her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost 9, come, Hinata, sit with me in the living room." Naruto said as he stood up and held out his hand. With a light blush, Hinata smiled and grabbed it The two sat on the couch, tea had now gone cold since they really weren't drinking it, and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Wonder how the others would feel about this..." Naruto mused, smirking slightly.

"Sakura would be happy for us. She, Ino, and Tenten were the only ones who knew about my crush on you." Hinata said.

"Really?" Naruto said, looking at her. Hinata nodded as Naruto bent down to kiss her and smiled.

"Surprise Sakura didn't say anything. She and Ino usually are the ones that start rumors." Naruto said. Hinata blinked and looked at her boyfriend. Seeing the surprise look, Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"What, you think I didn't know? I may have been an idiot, Hinata, but I think it's a guy's ability to know these things. Chatty girls usually ARE the ones who starts everything." Then Naruto paused. "Please don't tell Sakura-chan and Ino-chan I said that. It's also a known fact that girls have ability to kick someone's ass for saying the wrong thing." At this, Hinata giggled.

"Your secret's safe with me, Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto sighed as he hugged her, looking into space.

"How did I ever get lucky to have such an angel, Hinata? Huh? How is it that whenever I felt the need for more attention, you just happen to give it away free of charge?" He said. Hinata blinked away the tears. Each word coming out of the blond's mouth, hits Hinata dead on. She didn't think she was nothing speical, not like Sakura, but Hinata always knew Naruto had rough past. From being hated by the village, to being a dead-last compared to rest of the kids and it's mainly because no one was willing to help the poor child. She just thought, giving him some attention would help him achive his goal, but she never really knew how personal Naruto had taken it to the heart.

"I'm no angel, Naruto-kun. In fact, I'm far from perfect." She whispered, tears sliding down her face. Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"I've always been a nobody, just like you, Naruto-kun. The only differences was that people _saw_ the difference within you. Me? I don't change. Not at all; father tells me that every day. The council still looks at me as worthless and people barely notice me. Even now, I'm still a nobody." She said, holding back the sobs as she thought just how hard she'd train to get _some_ kind of attention. "So, the question is, how did I manage to get you?"

"Simple; you never scorn me for my failures. You never turn your back on me when even I would do so, you never gave up on me. That, my dear, makes me a VERY happy guy." Naruto countered back, smiling, before kissing her. She sighed as she wipe away the tears.

"I'm glad. Making you happy and proud was ALWAYS my goal." She said, giggling. Naruto yawned.

"Now what time is it?"

"Passed 9. Come on, lets go to bed. Wanna sleep in my room for tonight?" Hinata blushed at the offer. Really? I mean, it's not they'll do anything, right? With that in mind, Hinata nodded and got up and followed Naruto all the way upstairs and into his room. As Hinata crawled into the bed, Naruto, after closing the door, pulled her close, causing her to blush.

"Night, Hina-hime."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun."

_Waking up to you never felt so real- Skillet, Comatose_

**Is it weird to be jealous of my own fic? Probably, but then again, I'mma weird person. R&R.**


	8. A Good Start Of The Morning

The next morning, Hinata was the first to wake up when she realize something...

_This isn't my room. What the?_ Looking around, she realized she was in Naruto's room. Hinata blushed. _He invited me in here! I'm his girlfriend! So it wasn't a dream after all._ She thought, smiling slightly. A loud snore broke her from her dazed as she turned her head to see a still sleeping Naruto, who had drool falling down on the side of his face. She giggled quietly. _Guess he's still sleepy. _Suddenly, there a small grumble coming from Hinata's stomach and she blushed. Surprisingly, Naruto didn't wake. _I guess I could make some breakfast for the two of us._ She thought and with that, she went down stairs.

As soon as she got to the kitchen, she open up the cabin and pulled out some flour and then poured it into a big bowl. Then she moved to the sink and added water as she stirred up the two up. Closing her eyes, she hummed as she moved around the kitchen in a dance.

Back upstairs, Naruto stirred a little before his nose caught of wiff of something wonderful. Groaning, he open his eyes and yawned. He blinked. _Where's Hina-hime? And what's that smell?_ He thought and sniff the air until he realized what he was smelling the scent of pancakes and bacon. He blinked again before following the the scent all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. Once there, he blinked. There was Hinata, humming a song as she dance around the kitchen like a bellerina. He stared.

Meanwhile, Hinata was too busy humming the song to notice her boyfriend staring at her at the doorway as she cracked some eggs into a clear bowl and stirred them until they were scrambled. As she continue to work her way in the kitchen, she started to sing lowly.

_Aishiatte tsutaeatte motto soba de kanjitai no _

_Love letter from my heart_

_Love letter for your smile_

_Uchiagetai kono omoi wo_

_Dare no sei demo nai noni ne_

_Itsuka kuwakunnatte iitai kimochi kuchibiru de kakurenbo no one sided love_

As she continued cooking, she did not notice the blond creeping up to her. Before she could continue, though, she gasped as she felt tight arms wrapping around her mid waist. She turned to see him smiling at her.

"Whatcha making?" He asked, childishly. She giggled at that.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. You were too busy sleeping, so I decided to get a headstart." Naruto hummed before snuzzling her cheek. Hinata ignore this, though, and continued to cook and sing.

_Tomori hajimeru machiakari suki to MAIRU ni shite_

_Pikapika no hikari ni no sa kimi ni todokitai no ni_

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. It's times like this that made Naruto wished he'd notice Hinata earlier. She was so sweet and loving, it's impossible to hate her.

_Aishiatte tsutaeatte motto soba de kanjitai no_

_Love letters from my heart_

_Love letters to your smile_

_Uchiagetai kono omoi wo_

Finishing the breakfast, Hinata sighed and held up the plate with sparkling eyes.

"Well?" She asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto blinked at her.

"Hinata, I had your cooking."

"I know, but it's been a while since then. I want to see if I still got it." She said, pushing the plate to him. Naruto sighed before taking a bite, and smiled, blue eyes glittering.

"It's still as awesome as ever! Thanks Hina!" With that, Naruto nearly shoved the whole thing into his mouth. Hinata sighed as she looked at him, small smile forming on her face. _Some things will never change. I'm glad for that._ She thought, still smiling. Naruto looked at her.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Hinata-hime?" He asked. She just tilted her head cutely.

"I'm not hungry. You can have it, if you want." Suddenly, her stomach growled, causing her to blush (Translation: No you don't girl! He ate! We didn't! I'm HUNGRY!). Naruto chuckled as she stuff a tiny bit of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"It's alright, Hina-chan. You don't have to feel embarrassed around me." Hinata looked at him shyly before continuing to eat, this time a bit more faster.

"So, we're going this time?" He asked. Hinata thought about it.

"Well, I think me and my team have a mission today. To Suna Village, I think." She said.

"Suna? You mean where Gaara is? Aww, I wonder if I can go. I haven't seen him since."

"Well, apparently, there's something strange going on. People are mysteriously disappearing in the village, and Gaara wants to find the person who is responsible and bring him to justice. The only problem is that this person seems to escape his sand jutsu, so I'm guessing this guy knows Gaara or the Sand Village well." She said. Naruto tensed.

"It can't be the Akatsuki, is it? I thought those guys are dead." (Which is sad, cause I really liked them T.T) He said, remembering the last time an Akatsuki member entered Suna. He almost lost Gaara.

"I don't think so. We haven't heard from them in a long time. Well, anyways, Gaara wants us to help him with this and Tsunade wants us to help them." Hinata said, picking up the plate. "I should go right now. Can you wash the dishes for me while I'm gone?" Naruto nodded.

"Sure, but you might wanna change your clothes." Hinata looked at the same clothes she was wearing from last night and blushed.

"Yeah. Gotta go, see you later Naruto-kun!" With that, she went upstairs to change. Naruto stared at the dishes. He had never washed dishes before (How did he live so long?), but it couldn't be hard, could it?

(A Minute Later)

"Oh, come on! It was in here somewhere!"

Hinata blinked at the comment before looking into the kitchen to see a sink full of bubble spuds and water. Lots and lots of water. She couldn't help it, she laughed. Naruto, spooked, looked at her and huffed.

"It's not funny, shouldn't you be going?" Hinata lowered her voice to a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later, don't destroy the house!" Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I won't!" Hinata just laughed and walked out the door and turning to the Hokage Tower.


End file.
